


Embrace

by grievingcain



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, it starts out rough but then it gets super vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin's first time together.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Before someone comes to send me hate, first go message Rumiko Takahashi herself as well as the writers of Yashahime with your complaints. Don't like, don't read!
> 
> I was so happy when I watched episode 15 today and saw another confirmation of SesshyRin being canon! I've been shipping them since I was a child (with grown up Rin, of course) and it gives me so much joy to see them together now. <3 One of my very few canon ships, haha.
> 
> I wrote this little piece with my view on their first time together, it's short and very sugary but I hope it's enjoyable to read!

Sesshoumaru’s  eyes were red, his claws  and fangs were  exposed . He was dominated by instinct.

If Rin said she wasn’t afraid, she would be lying. But at the same time, she trusted him. Even as he showed her his demon traits, even as he undressed her without any care, tearing her clothes apart. Even as he bit her  breasts hard enough to tear her skin, as his nails clawed her body. She trusted him, because she  k new he wanted her. She knew he loved her. 

But when he spread her legs and penetrated her  brutally , it was when she  yelled . She called his name with tears in her eyes. 

It was when he stopped.

He stopped the bites and withdrew from her, and he losened her grip on her.

His eyes turned back to their normal color, the golden eyes Rin loved so much. His claws and fangs retracted, and he looked at her with worry. She didn’t expect him to talk, he wasn’t a man—a demon—of many words, but she felt her heart growing warm when he spoke.

“Did I hurt you?”

Rin smiled kindly.

“I’m fine.”

Sesshoumaru licked the tears that left a trail on her face, kissing her eyelids when he reached her eyes.

He left a quick kiss on her lips and started kissing her all over, opening his mouth and licking the wounds he had left, going down her body until he reached under her belly. She was bleeding there, as he had just thrusted into her in such a violent way. He licked his lips before going down on her, licking her folds, initially aiming to clean the blood there, but then changing his goal to  try and mak e her feel good. 

S esshoumaru wasn’t an expert in female anatomy, but he licked and sucked onto her most sensitive bits, repeating movements when he heard her soft moans becoming louder. He penetrated her with his tongue, tasting her blood but also her slickness, loving  the way she stirred under him.

"Se—Sesshoumaru-sama…” She called. She had never felt anything like that before, and now she had already forgotten the pain from earlier. The warmth of Sesshoumaru’s tongue on her was too pleasant. She didn’t even noticed when she started thrusting onto his mouth, wanting to feel his touch deeper.

H e only stopped when he heard her loudest moan so far and felt her body going limp under his touch. He withdrew his face from between her legs and sat up, licking his lips, savouring the remains of her taste left in them. 

Sesshoumaru stared down at her. Rin was  naked and breatheless with  her eyes closed and her legs still spread for him. She looked so warm, so welcoming…

He let out a grunt without noticing. He wasn’t dominated by his instincts anymore, but he was still hard as a rock and  filled with desire to hold her.

“Rin…” He called.

“Please,” Rin said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. “Slowly…”

Sesshoumaru nodded. He guided himself to her entrance and started penetrating her carefully. It was much easier to slid inside this time, as she was completely slick and ready for him, wanting him as much as he wanted her.

W hen he was completely inside her, he observed her expression changing as she got more comfortable and less nervous. She looked at him  in the eyes and smiled, and he felt the urge to kiss those smiling lips, and so he did. He kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and she gladly welcomed him. They had kissed other times in the past, but this was their most passionate kiss  until now.

While they still kissed, Sesshoumaru started moving slowly, thrusting back and forth into her. She moaned into his mouth, and the sound pleased him. He was relieved to know she was enjoying it this time.

He stopped the kiss and watched her as he moved. She had her eyes closed again and  she moaned every time he thrusted into her. 

“Sesshoumaru-sama… Ha—Harder…”

Sesshoumaru didn’t expect to hear that, but that excited him so much he had to muffle a moan, embarrassed. However, he did as she asked, and started to thrust faster, harder. 

Rin moaned in approval, and embraced his waist with her legs, pulling him closer. This made it difficult for him to give her longer thrusts, but that was fine, he was already too close to his climax.

W hen Sesshoumaru came, he called her name with a raspy voice, and she moaned only half of his as it turned into another  yell , this time one expressing nothing but pleasure.

S esshoumaru fell by her side on the futon. He was a demon, and probably would be ready for another round soon, but he knew she didn’t have the same stamina and probably would only want to rest now. He turned his face to look at her, and she looked back at him. She was smiling  again.

He smiled back at her.

Sesshoumaru brought a hand to her face, carressing her cheek. 

“Sesshoumaru-sama,” she started. “I love you.”

She was really the one.

“I love you.”


End file.
